This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to produce TRX4 antibodies for use in clinical assays to monitor anti-TRX4 immune responses. One animal will receive a single intradermal administration of 10 [unreadable]g TRX4, followed by weekly repeated 100 [unreadable]g doses in conjunction with Incomplete Freund's Adjuvant to boost the natural immune response. Serum will be tested for antibodies weekly. When enough antibodies are present in the serum (as determined by the Sponsor using ELISA techniques) a single large volume bleed will be collected to provide enough antibodies for future work with TRX4.